prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hanasaki Youichi
is a minor character in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and also Hanasaki Tsubomi's father and son of Hanasaki Kaoruko. Together with his wife Hanasaki Mizuki, he works in their own flower shop after realizing that they caused Tsubomi loneliness when they were constantly working their previous jobs. Not much is known about Youichi's personality, except that he acts as a gentle father and a great adviser. History Family Youichi worked in an university in the past, and when he was visiting a garden for research, he stumbled into Hanasaki Mizuki, who was looking for flowers for Red Florian. Tsubomi claims in the present that, when they looked each other in the eyes, it was love at first sight. Not long after they became a couple and later married, and eventually Mizuki gave birth to Tsubomi. Despite their marriage, Youichi and Mizuki kept their separate jobs, both very important, and most of the time had to leave Tsubomi to Kaoruko. Unknown to him and his wife, while Tsubomi always said goodbye to them with a smile, she eventually became lonely and, presumed to be within the same year as the season's start, witnessed Tsubomi cry out of sadness as Mizuki came back to retrieve a notebook she forgot. When they approached her, Tsubomi confessed her loneliness. Youichi and Mizuki realized that their work could split their family, and made the decision of quitting their respective work move to Kaoruko's town, Kibougahana, and start their own flower shop there. Living in Kibougahana Youichi and his family continues to like a normal life in their new town, though Youichi and his wife have no idea that their daughter is Pretty Cure, and that Kaoruko used to be, as well. One day, they get a visit from Youichi's former student, who wants him to join the company he works in. Tsubomi, overhearing this, asks her father when eating dinner if he accepted. Youichi and Mizuki, both knowing that Tsubomi still has dark memories from their previous jobs, assures her that he declined the job, as they both love working in their shop. Later, when Obata admits that he rather wants to do research on flowers than sell them, but cannot because of his low confidence, Youichi helps him to gain some by comparing him to a sunflower. Relationships Hanasaki Tsubomi: Youichi and Tsubomi have a well relationship between a father and daughter. Youichi loves Tsubomi very much, and originally worked hard, leaving her alone at home, so that she could be happy. When he realized that his work only saddened her daughter, he, along with Mizuki, quit their job to be with her. Hanasaki Mizuki: When Youichi met Mizuki, it was love at first sight, and although they used to work separately, they have yet to reveal any kind of fight or arguments between each other, and are now working peacefully together in their shop. Etymology : translates to flower, in reference to her love of flowers and her flower-based powers as Cure Blossom. comes from the verb , meaning to bloom. Together, its meaning is roughly blooming flower. : translates to sun; sunlight, while means one.Behind the Name:Japanese Masculine Names - Retrieved 06-04-2010. Together, its meaning is roughly one sun. Trivia *He shares the same name with Hoshina Youichi from Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. *He shares the same voice actor as Aida Kentaro from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Gallery References Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!